LED light emitting devices can be manufactured in a variety of configurations, many of which incorporate one or two conductive metal wires connecting a semiconductor or LED die to electrodes in the base of an LED package. The bonding points of the wires to the electrodes and/or the LED die are known to be failure points for LED light emitting devices, and care must be exercised in handling the devices in order to avoid damaging the wire bonds. LED die are typically encapsulated with a transparent organic resin, which serves to both increase the amount of light extracted from the die as well as to protect the die from physical damage.
In general, there is a need for transparent organic resins that can be used as encapsulants for LED light emitting devices. Resins having relatively rapid cure mechanisms are desirable in order to accelerate manufacturing times and reduce overall device cost.